Cheese Whiz
by Nicky'zGurl05
Summary: Harry and Lauren’s first child.


Cheese Whiz

Summary: Harry and Lauren's first child.

All these characters belong to DEK and not me except for the ones I made up! I would like to thank my Best Friend Meg for creatin the title. 

Chap. 1

Its been a year since Harry and Lauren married. They recently bought a beautiful house in a nice neighborhood. As they return to another year of school they both have on their minds 'what tasks will I have to encounter this year?' Shall we begin?

Lauren and Harry approach the school on the first day. "Sweetie you ready for another fun and exciting year?" Lauren asked Harry. "Ummm… hmmmmm let me think no bye!" Harry replied smiling and turned. Lauren grabbed his arm and said "Sorry but your not getting out of it that easily!" "Hey it was worth a shot!" Harry winked and smiled at Lauren. 

Steven saw Scott approaching and said "well here we are again for another year!" Scott smiled and replied "this should be a fun year!" They shared a quick laugh and Scott turned and went to his office. Steven was standing in the office when Harry and Lauren entered. Steve said "Good to see you guys again, I heard you bought a house?" Lauren replied "Yup, its beautiful you'll have to stop by some time and see it." Steven: "I would love to, Har how have ya been?" Harry: "Good, I was having a great time relaxing to last week when I realized I had to come back! (laughing while saying it)" Steven: "its good to see that you still got your sense of humor" Harry: "Well we better get goin, wouldn't want to be late now would we and besides I defiantly need coffee before enterin the DUNGEON! C-ya lata Steven" Harry and Lauren turned and left the office to go to the lounge. 

After getting their coffee Harry lead Lauren to her classroom and gave her a quick kiss before leaving to his classroom. When everyone arrived Harry noticed some old and new faces. Harry: "Well lets get started shall we?" Groans were heard across the room. Harry: "Well I see some of still have the same attitude as before!" Kyle: "Well what'd ya expect us to be like stuck back here wit you again!" Harry: "Very funny Kyle, trust me I tried to make sure I didn't have you again but yet it didn't work cause no one else wanted you so I get stuck wit you, it suxs I know!" Kyle: "Damn straight!" Harry: "Well if you want to get out of hear I suggest you shut ya mouth and listen, or is that not compatible wit your brain, wait I'm sorry I forgot I have to use small words wit you, anyways class lets start wit opening your books to page 152 and start there!" Class all groaned and opened there books.

(Lauren's class) Lauren: "Hello class, for some of you who don't know me or do but didn't know that I got married my name is Lauren Senate, but I will still reply to Ms. Davis, this semester you all have me for Honors World History. Lets start by reading some pages in the book, so turn to page 82 in your text and begin." The class did what they were supposed to do with not as much groans or responses like Harry's kids.

(Couple of days later after school in there house) Lauren: "I'm so glad its Friday!" Harry: "Ya me to! What do you want to do?" Lauren: "Well its to early to go to bed so lets watch a movie." Harry: "Okay sounds like fun! Lets get snacks before." They entered the kitchen and Harry went to get the crackers and Lauren got the Cheese Whiz. Lauren got a wicked plan in her head. Lauren: "Hey babe?" Harry: "Yeah sweetie?" When Harry turned around Lauren had the cheese whiz pointed at him. Harry: "Oh don't you dare squirt me!" Lauren: "Why not?" Before Harry could speak Lauren squeezed it and it got in Harry's hair and shirt. Harry chased Lauren around the house to he cornered her in the bedroom. Harry picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Harry started tickling her till she surrendered. Then they Harry bent down and gave her a kiss that got deeper and more passionate by the second.

(Couple of weeks later) Lauren: "Oh my god Marilyn you'll never guess what I just found out this morning!!" Marilyn: "What? What is it Lauren?" Lauren: "I'M PREGNATE!!!!!! ME AND HARRY ARE GONNA BE PARENTS!!" Marilyn: "Oh my god that's fabulous! Does Harry know?" Lauren: "Yeah, he's estactic about it!" Marilyn: "I'm so happy for you!" Just then Steven walked in. Steven: "What are you two so happy about?" Before Lauren could reply Marilyn blurted out "Lauren and Harry are gonna be parents!!" Steven: "Is that true?" Lauren: "Yeah I'm so excited! Harry is probably still bouncing off the walls." Steven: "Congrats Lauren, you and Harry will make great parents!" Lauren: "Thank you Steven!"

(nine months later) 1:30 A.M. Lauren: "_AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_" Harry: "Lauren what is it?" Lauren: "Its time Harry" Harry: "Oh my god I'll get the bags and car, Lauren sit tight sweetie" On the way Harry called Steven to let him no that Lauren was going to have the baby and that he wouldn't be in school tomorrow. After many hours of labor and pushing Harry and Lauren have a baby boy that's 5LBs 18 Oz and is named Nathan Taylor Senate. Lauren: "Harry he's beautiful!" Harry: "I know Lauren, he has your nose and your smile." Lauren: "Look he has your eyes and face structure." There is a knock on the door. Harry: "Enter" Steven comes in and gives Lauren a hug the followed by Scott, Kevin, and Marilyn. Marilyn: "Congrats you guys he's so beautiful!" After many congratulations and hugs everyone leaves Harry and Lauren with there new baby boy, but before they leave Harry asks Marilyn and Steven to hang around. Harry: "We would like you two to be the godparents to Nathan" Steven: "I would be honored!" Marilyn: "I would love to!" 

To be continued…. 

Please R&R! Its my first fic and I really want to know what you people think of it! Thanx! ~~Leann~~


End file.
